The Wendigo (BHTS)
The Wendigo is the chief antagonist, the “big bad”, during the first season. It is simply known as “The Wendigo” throughout most of the episodes. Biography Appearance Like most members of it's species, The Wendigo is about the average size of an average human with a very shiny and slick appearance, glowing white eyes, gray-ish colored skin, and multiple rows of sharp fangs from it's upper and lower jaw. Personality The Wendigo is shown to have a rather twisted and dishonorable personality. He seems to enjoy toying with his victims before killing them. By doing this he is not only able to amuse himself but it also works well in igniting more fear in his victims. He can also be ruthless, merciless, and vituperative, so he will continue to pursue his victims even when severely injured. He is shown to be incredibly shrewd, conniving, manipulative, and calculating when pursing his victims. He does not go full force on his victims unless they prove to be a challenge or if his time is short. Instead, he seems to prefer studying his victims from a distance. By doing this he can decide which ones would be the best candidates for him to pursue and strategically figure out how to catch them with the least difficulty. Once the Wendigo has the scent of something it likes, it can't stop hunting its prey down until it gets what it came for, he knows no mercy and consumes everything. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': The Wendigo possesses a superhuman level of strength that allows him to break through chains and deadbolt locks, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw grown men across a room with ease. *'Super Speed': The Wendigo is able to run much faster than even the most athletic human beings, both on two legs and by loping on all fours. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': The Wendigo possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes, allowing him to jump across long distances, jump down from several stories high and land lightly on his feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats. *'Super Durability': The Wendigo can still receive open wounds like any other creature. However, he is supernaturally-enhanced resistance to blunt force trauma, allowing him to be thrown through walls and fall from large heights without sustaining life-threatening injuries. *'Super Senses':The Wendgio has supernaturally enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing, bestowing him with numerous abilities, including being able to: see in the dark and across much larger distances than a human; track scents for up to several miles and interpret the chemosignals that indicate identity and/or emotional states; and hear indoor conversations from outside of buildings with ease. *'Accelerated Healing': The Wendigo possesses an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor that allows him to recover from wounds exponentially faster than ordinary humans. Minor wounds such as cuts or broken bones can heal within moments, while more serious injuries such as gunshots, multiple organ trauma, broken spines, and burns can take hours or even days to heal. **'Longevity': Because The Wendigo's rapid cellular regeneration prevents him from contracting most human diseases and conditions and replaces his degenerating cells at a constant rate, he ages much more slowly than a normal human and is granted a greatly-extended lifespan. *'Shapeshifting': The Wendigo possesses the ability to transform his features into very shiny and slick appearance, glowing white eyes, gray-ish colored skin, and multiple rows of sharp fangs from it's upper and lower jaw. Category:Wendigo Category:BHTS Category:Beacon Hills TV Series Category:Melody the Movement